1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional image display device, and more particularly to a light guide, an image display device and a method for generating image.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A three-dimensional image display device displays a three-dimensional image by use of the principle that perspective is perceived when image signals which are different from each other are perceived separately by each of a viewer's two eyes. Three-dimensional image display devices can be generally classified according to their operating method as devices employing a stereoscopic method, a volumetric method, holographic method, among others.
Among the three-dimensional image display devices employing stereoscopic methods and which do not require special glasses are the parallax barrier type and a lenticular type. These device types have been actively researched and are in common use.
The parallax barrier type three-dimensional image display device, as shown in FIG. 1, selectively shields the light irradiated from a display device 11 by use of a parallax barrier 12 to divide an image from the display device into a left eye picture and a right eye picture, thereby realizing a three-dimensional image.
The locations of parallax barrier 12 and the display device 11 can be changed in the three-dimensional display device. The parallax barrier type liquid crystal display device has a disadvantage of having a relatively high brightness loss because the intensity of the light transmitted from the parallax barrier 12 is reduced to below 50% of that of the incident light.
The lenticular lens type three-dimensional image display device, as shown in FIG. 2, separates the image from the display device into a right eye picture and a left eye picture with a lenticular lens 21, thereby realizing the three-dimensional image.